


Praise

by Hikkora



Category: One Piece
Genre: Best older sister, Gen, Humour, Praise, Voting, charlotte family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikkora/pseuds/Hikkora
Summary: Flash fiction prompt: PraiseSometimes you just have to take care of your popularity yourself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

> A flash fic for Women! Wanted Zine challenge, I hope it will make you smile!

“The most beautiful of all Charlotte daughters, blessed with natural grace and charm. A gentle soul, who inspires so many Tottoland citizens in so many ways. -Smoothie”

“Her style is so unique, I love the frills on her dresses! I hope to look just like her when I finally grow up - I even shamelessly copied some of her fashion design ideas. -Praline”

“Simply The Best. You don’t meet such a skilled fighter and tactician everyday. A proven top performer with a passion for success. -Perospero”

“The best sister in the world. I’m behind her on this one hundred percent. -Big Brother Katakuri”

She lifts her fingers over the keys of the typewriter and they freeze. What else could she possibly add…?

“Her ability makes me sooooo jealous!!! I will sadly never be as good as her, I’m too careless and clumsy. She’s just too smart for me! -Flampe”

“Great cook, you don’t know anything about gourmet cooking if you haven’t tried her cuisine. Her slow-cooked rabbit stew is simply exquisite! -Streusen”

“Favourite of my thirty-nine daughters. The only one that never disappoints me and is always loyal and brave. During her whole life she has demonstrated an amazing level of tenacity and courtesy to our Family needs. You all should follow her example. -Your Mother”

“The most competent officer, she should be a Sweet Commander. 11/10 would recommend working under her guidance. -Kingbaum and all of the Homies of the Seducing Woods”

A smile spreads across her lips as she types on Mont-d'Or's typewriter. Brûlée is intent on being this year’s Favourite Older Sister of the Charlotte Family. And if she has to take care of the votes herself, then so be it!


End file.
